Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, secondary batteries are rechargeable, i.e., they can be used multiple times. Rechargeable secondary batteries have been widely used for portable electronic equipment such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), electric vehicles (EV), electric scooters, and the like.
In order to realize a high power and high battery capacity, the secondary battery may be manufactured in a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells. The battery cells are generally electrically connected to each other via a connection member such as a wire or a nickel plate.